User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/Running Doesn't Help.
D o n ' t R u n "No! Jason! Come back!!" a voice screamed in agony. A boy, about nine years old, kept running down the dimly lit street, alongside him ran a small Black Lab. "T-This way Bandit! We gotta get to California!" The boy nodded to the dog, the two of them racing off towards the Airport. The boy slid into the Airport once he arrived, panting heavily. Once he caught his breath, he picked up the dog and fished through his pocket for his passport with his freehand. "This is it, Band. We're gonna be free.." Jason slipped through secruity, taking his seat. He had said that Bandit was in training, only to sneak him on. Of course, people thought it was strange to see a nine year old alone on a plane, but they said nothing. Once the plane landed after a looong flight, JC quickly got off, carrying Bandit. He grabbed the backpack he brought, sticking Bandit into the back, leaving his head and paws out. "What now...." Jason glanced around the California Airport, thinking of what to do. "Hello, little boy are you lost..?"A woman asked,"O-Oh... No.. I-I'm not." To be honest, the woman had startled him. "You look a little young to be on you're own.. What's you're name?" Jason debated on telling her his real name, but he did,"Jason Cruise." He slowly replied. "Well, Jason Cruise, how about you and your dog come back with me?" Jason honestly hated the idea of this,"O-Oh, no thank you, ma'am, thanks for the offer though.." he turned and quickly began to walk off, his hazel eyes scanning around the area quickly once he stepped outside. Jason held his breath as he walked into an 'abandoned building', looking around, coughing briefly. "What are you doing here, kid?" A husky voice echoed through the building. "i-I ran away from home.." "Where's home?" "Back in texas.." Jason slowly replied. "You're far from home then, why are you he-" The man paused,"Come with me, if you want to live." Jason quickly followed beside the man. He was tall and broad shouldered with many tattoos, a bandanna around his head,"Anyways, i'm Diesal. You are?" The man asked without looking at the short, and slightly chubby JC,"Jason." Diesal opened a door,"why exactly are you here?" Jason held his breath, walking in, letting Bandit down. "I ran away." Diesal sighed,"Kid, Running Away Doesnt Help. It Never Did for me." Diesal looked at the kid,"I dont do this often, but youre welcome to stay. Me and the guys have to go to a strip joint tonight." Jason raised an eyebrow, causing Diesal to groan,"You want to come, dont you?" "Its illegal to leave nine year olds alone." "its also illegal to bring nine year olds and their puppies into strip joints." Let's skip a few years. Jason's eyes where stinging with tears,"Diesal, its gonna be okay.. You're gonna be okay.." The two had been running from the cops for a crime they didnt commit, and Diesal had gotten shot. "Jason, it'll be fine.. I'll always be with you.." "No! Diesal i swear, please dont leave me... Y-You can't leave me.." Diesal looked up at Jason, running a hand up his now well-muscled arms,"You're ready. You can do this, I promise." Diesal took off the black bandanna that was around his head, handing it to the boy. "I love you, kid." Jason sniffled,"I love you, Diesal, you are tge father i never had.." Jason collapsed into a crying mess, the bandanna clutched in his hand, Bandit cuddled up to the two. Jason looked up at the approaching cops, who picked up Jason and cuffed him. "D-Diesal..." He whispered, watching as Bandit was muzzled and as they picked up Diesal's body, tears streaming doen his face. He looked down at his now bloodied hands, putting the bandana in his pocket, bowing his head. "Psh, kid this is why you dont murder people." Jason's head shot up,"WHAT THE FUCK?!? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I JUST KILLED THE ONLY PERSON BESIDES MY FUCKING DOG THAT CARED ABOUT ME! WE WHERE I N N O C E NT, AND YOU JUST.. J-JUST KILLED HIM!" Jason yelled at the officer in pain. "Kid! Calm down! We didnt lmow!" The second officer snorted. Jason had manged to somehow keep his arms infront of him when he had been cuffed. He wrapped his arms around the driving officers neck, strangling him quickly, swiping his gun and the keys. He unlocked his cuffs, then lept out of the car, landing on his feet, panting. "Holy shit! I didnt know i could do that!" He ran a hand through his hair,"WHY did i do that?" He shook his head, running off to get Bandit, tying the bandanna around his head on his way. Jason snuck up behind the man who had Bandit muzzled, knocking him out quickly. He took off the muzzle,"C'mon!" He whispered, racing off with Bandit at his side. Jason slid past a Childrens Home, where he was pushed into by an uninown person. Jason shifted closer to Bandit, nervously looking around the building. "Are you alone, young man?" A woman sitting infront of him asked,"Yes ma'am." He responded, shaking slightly. "Well, then you'll stay here until a family comes to adopt you. Thats not a suggustion, its an order." She huffed, pointing down the hall behind two double doors,"Back there and to the left." JC slowly walked behind the doors, picking up the lab with ease, walking into the room. "Great. Another one." A boy snorted at Jason, his goons glaring at JC. Jason set the slightly growling Bandit on the ground silently. "Whats the matter, kid? Cat got yo tounge?" The boy hissed, stepping towards him, the goons behind him. Jason snorted,"Dont call me kid, puta." The boy seemed confused,"Now you make up words, uh? look, i run this place, so dont think about getting in my way." He hissed, swinging at Jc. Jason reacted quickly, grabbing the kid by his arm and slamming him against a wall. "Oh really? I wouldnt say that." He grunted, letting go of the kid. "Whoawhoahwhoah, lets just calm down here..." A second boy apoke up, standing between the two. He grabbed jCs hand and pulled him away slightly,"Im Ariel." The boy murmered,"Jason." JC replied,"Why did you do that..?" "That guy and his goons do things to fuck with every new kid here." Ariel replied matter-of-factly. "Oh.. well thanks, Ariel." "No problem, Jason." Ariel chuckled,"Where are you from?" JC paused,"Texas. I ran away." Category:Blog posts